Only They Don't Know
by hintcoin
Summary: Sora & Kairi are madly in love with each other. They just won't admit it. So thier friends try to hook them up. That can either create or break a lot of relationships. K & S
1. Prologue

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ha! After just like one day, I finally found new material for a new story! Weird thing is though, this really happened to me. Same with my other story, well...sorta.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Prologue… 

Walking into pottery class, Sora and Kairi had to sit across from each other in the room. Too bad for them. The teacher, Mr. Lorlare, told the students to dampen their hands so the clay won't stick to them. "Then kids, start spinning your wheels to form a pot, okay?" The class nodded.

Kairi's was the most unique, having smooth curves and a swirly spine. Sora's on the other hand, just had the common cylinder shape. She just kept on looking at it, smiling at how childish his looked. But every time he looked up, Kairi turned her head quickly away. One time, Sora caught her taking a glance, and then they ended up just staring at each other before Mr. Lorlare snapped at them for not doing their work. Jerking their heads up, Sora and Kairi nodded up to him then continued the pots. After like a minute, they started the game all over again. To the class, it was obvious. To them, it was nothing. It was love.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Yeah I know it's short, but hey… it's a prologue. And I just came back from a party at 1:00 am. By the way, I was also starving. So please review. Suggestions are wanted please!

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1…

Leaving for gym class, Riku caught up to Sora, going to the same class. " Hey dude!" Riku panted, "I saw what you and Kairi did in art just now."

"What the heck do you mean, Riku?" Sora was really pissed off.

"We gotta do something about you and Kairi. Even Mr. Lorlare knows!"

"About what?"

Riku hit Sora on the head. "Stop playing dumb. You and Kairi like each other. Just admit it!"

"I do not. Let's just get to gym class"

Selphie was just staring at Kairi. "What are you doing Selphie?"

"You should tell Sora you like him. He likes you too."

"Huh? No, no, no. I don't like Sora." She blushed at the fact he likes her. "What would make you think that?"

"'Cause you do! We all saw the game you guys were playing."

"Nuh-uh. We were doing nothing. C'mon, let's get to World History."

After the classes, it was lunch. Riku and Selphie know what was happening between their two friends. Selphie looked at Riku, and he gave her a nod.

"Hey Sora, let's move to the empty table over there."

"Hey Kairi, let's move to the empty table over there" Kairi saw Sora approaching the same table, and her heart started to race. They sat down with their heads down. Through out the whole lunch, Sora and Kairi never looked up. After a while, Riku broke the silence.

"So ladies," he said playfully, "what's your next class?" He knew what they were, Selphie had Language Arts, he and Wakka had Spanish, oh yeah, Tidus was with Selphie, and then Sora and Kairi were paired together for Science Lab. So they gave out a small groan seeing their friend was trying to hook them up. The bell rang, so everyone started to slowly exit the cafeteria.

Riku gave Selphie a small punch. "You weren't much of a help there."

"Well, sorry! I can't bring up smart questions like you!"

"Yeah, that's true!" Selphie gave him a mean look before leaving him.

Mrs. Celestial, the science teacher, told the groups to note what happens when they put two different chemicals together. All the chemicals were safe to combine, but they were all different combinations. Some might change color, bubble up or even give a small explosion. Sora and Kairi had the exploding one.

"Hey Sora, what do you think is gonna happen?" Kairi asked.

"Dunno. You?"

"Hm. I --" She was disturbed with their container that started to bubble up. "Oh, it'll just bubble up." But it would be more. The bubbles turned to gurgles. Kairi got scared so she grabbed Sora's hand without thinking. He blushed as the gurgling got louder and she held it tighter.

"Um Kairi?" Sora finally said.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have my hand back?" She released him but just grabbed his shoulder as the bottle gave out a small explosion. Everyone turned to see what happened. Riku and Wakka were in the hallway with a pass so they can see what went on with their friends. She was still holding on to Sora. After she spotted Riku and Wakka laughing hysterically, Kairi let go.

"Sorry Sora, I just got scared." She apologized to him.

"It's ok Kairi, I got scared too." Both of them started to blush as the whole class giggled.

After science, it was free period. Sora and Kairi avoided each other as much as they could. But their friends had a different idea.

"Selphie, can you just lay off about that?" Kairi asked.

"Fine, _I_ am." Selphie answered back. Kairi just ignored the fact she was up to something.

Veronica came up. She had bluish-violet hair just a bit longer than Kairi's. Her coffee colored eyes complimented her slightly tanned skin. She was sorta snobby only to Kairi because she was jealous of her being friends with Sora. She likes him, but as soon as she found out Sora liked Kairi, she had an attitude adjustment, or needed one at least.

"Hey Kairi, I heard what you did to Sora in science today. _Everyone_ is talking about it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kairi said in her defense.

"Oh, nothing." Veronica snickered. Kairi could hear her friends laughing at her in the back.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever Veronica."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Well, that's the end of chapter one! I decided that everytime I needed an extra girl in the story, it'll be Veronica, but she'll change her attitude every single time, just not her looks. So um please review, it won't change the time it takes for me to upload 'cause I always work on it every night!

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 2

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Yippee! Chapter 3! I know it rhymes, that's why I said it! Please keep reviewing my dearly loved fans!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Finishing the talk with Veronica, Kairi couldn't help but think that her friend and enemy were working together for some reason. "So… you and Veronica aren't working together?"

"No! What would make you think that?"

"Hey, I always have a random question for the day!"

"True. So other than that, let's go out on the courtyard for some fresh air. It's free period!"

"Just don't try to get me and Sora to even look at each other. You promised, remember."

"Aw, fine. That takes out the fun. But you guys will look at each other anyways." Selphie muttered under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Oh I was just thinking over some things from Language Arts." She knew that was better than 'nothing', both being bad excuses.

Out on the yard, Sora was running from Riku, Wakka and Tidus were being told on and 'Veronica was being...whatever she is.' Kairi thought to herself. Perching herself on the grass, Selphie told her to sit down and take in the industrial scenery of the school, fences and the buzzing of cars passing by.

"Yeah Selph, thanks for showing me."

"Hey there _are _trees and the occasional bunnies."

"Yeah true." Riku was still chasing Sora. Selphie gave him the signal of toying with her hair to have Sora chased over here and somehow trip. Sora turned at the wrong tree, making him run in the direction of Veronica.

Her gaze caught him running. In her dreamish thoughts 'He's running for me. Omg, how do I look? Oh man, is that good he's not with Kairi. Do I hate her! Gasp Here he –" Sora turned around all of a sudden, shook Riku off, and ran past him. He gave a small salute to the small group of clichés, then ran off. "--Goes." Veronica finally finished.

Over by the girls in the grass:

"Selph, I saw that."

"Saw what?" Selphie snapped out of her zone-out.

"You gave Riku a signal, then he sent you the code _we_ use for 'I'm Sorry.'"

"Yeah, he did. I taught him. But heck, it really is sign language."

"_Oh really, Selphie."_ Kairi told Riku 'I am Sorry For Her' as he said back 'It is fine. We are still working for you and' he pointed at Sora. The real sign language talk confused Selphie. "And that's sign language if you were wondering."

She tried to say 'I know that' by pointing to her eye, shaking her head and pointed at that in general, if there is such a thing.

"Smart move."

"You pant chased pant me to big gulp of air get me close to Kairi." Sora finished quickly at the end.

Riku was smarter and caught his breath before talking. "Yeah, yeah maybe I did. But so did little Selphie there too." Sora glared at her while the girls just giggled.

"Man Riku."

"Yuh-huh?"

"Nah, never mind. Let's see what I have left." When the school has free period, there have two others after it. When they have no free period, there's only one class. "Today, hmm…Health and World History." Riku had the same thing, different order.

"Hey Kairi." Selphie said.

"Yeah?"

"Looks like you and Riku have the same classes today."

"Well that's good. I can then interrogate him on what you're doing to us."

"Then…well actually, that's not good at all." She held her breath at the fact _she_ gave the idea to her. "Oh and don't ask him if we're together, 'cause we're not. I'm with Tidus, okay?" Hearing his name, Tidus jumped over them to get in front. That gave the girls a small scream. Sora heard them, and ran over to see what was happening.

"Hey what happened?" blushing lightly to see the problem he came for was only Tidus.

Tidus gave Selphie a small kiss on the cheek and pulled Sora away.

"Dude, you gave her a sign!"

"What sign?"

"For coming over and blushing."

"If there are so many signs, you should write a book on it."

"Sora, I am!" Tidus pulled a rag book out of his bag that read Girls And Their Signs.

"Should I say smart or smooth?"

"Please refer to all questios in a form of praise." Tidus was very over confident.


	4. Chapter 3

Finally the bell rings, thus ending free period. Kairi rushes to her locker, trying to avoid Riku for some reason. 'Ugh. Why the heck am I avoiding him? I was gonna ask him why he and Selphie are working together?' Noticing him out of the corner of her eye, Kairi sped up her getting her books. After she finally got them all, she started to walk toward class. Just remembering Riku had the same classes, Kairi decided to turn around to finally face the truth. Shifting all her weight to her left leg and swing around with her right freely, she kicked Riku causing him to fall to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Riku! I didn't know you were there!" She stuck out her hand to help him back up. He shook his hand as if to say no but Kairi just grabbed it and helped him to the nurse's room.

The nurse intern's name was, "Yuffie. So what's the problem?" Riku pointed to his 'boo-boo' as he would refer to. " A boo-boo, hmm?" She took a picture of his leg where Kairi kicked him. The photo quickly developed, and she was holding up another picture of a leg of some sort. Yuffie disappeared into a closet and then came out with some crutches.

"Riku?" she asked, " The injury is nothing to worry about. It's just a simple browse. But it'll get swollen if you apply too much force on it. Here, use these and take this." She handed him a medical pass. It was laid flat on her hand, so Riku and Yuffie would have to hold hands a bit for the pass to be passed on. When hand and hand met, it held for about two minutes before they snapped back to earth. "Sorry." They said in unison.

Kairi and Riku finally left the nurse in her room as they slowly walked back to the class.

"Kairi to Riku. Does he like Yuffie? Over." She joked as if she were an astronaut.

"Huh, no…no, well… yeah." He said as he dove into a whisper.

"Yeah you do."

"NO I don't!"

"Whatev. What's going on between you and Selphie?"

"Nothing. I have NO relationship with any girl but in family ones."

"Sure you haven't forgotten on the yard where you said you were working for me and Sora? Yeah, what happened 15 minutes ago is soooo hard."

"Oh _that._ It was Selphie's idea."

"Weird. 'Cause she said you wanted to do that. Listen, Riku, just lay off. We don't like each other, and if we did, then the time will come."

Riku was shocked at how the fun loving, carefree girl became so serious. Maybe she didn't want anyone messing up her life. " Ok, I promise my life on it. We won't mess up you and Sora."

"WE AREN'T TOGETHER!" Wow, Riku made her mad this time. Her yell could be heard through out the whole hall. Mrs. Celestial came out and told them to be quiet and hurry to their class.

Sora could hear them conversing, or more like arguing. 'Huh? Was that Kairi? Who is she talking to? And what does she mean by together?' Too many questions, so little time, so he decided to drop the thought and continue the test. Sora was in deep thinking for so long, the test time was down to 3 minutes. "Damn!" he said to himself.

Wakka heard his remark and turned his head to his friend in distress. "Dude, number 32, 67 and 69 are trick questions." He turned his head back after Sora filled in the answer and stood up to hand it in to the teacher. Everyone else finished before him.

"Thank you Sora. Now we can finish the lesson." The teacher sent him to his seat and they all sighed knowing there was still more of the class.

After 2 hours, school was finally over. Riku got out of some mobbing clichés, mostly Veronica's, and caught up with Selphie.

"Selph, she's onto us!"

"About what?"

"That we're trying to hook them up." He pointed to Sora and Kairi, who were glancing really quickly at each other.

"Ohh, that's not good. What do you wanna do now?"

"I promised her we'd lay off, so I can only watch you do your magic."

"Sorry Riku, same here. I promised my life on it."

"Hmm, okay. So all we _can_ do is just watch and cheer them on."

Selphie gave him a nod and he jolted off to help Sora out of more of Veronica's clichés. Oddly enough, she was the one in the middle. Riku jumped in, wrestled her off Sora, and they crawled their way out.

They did their handshake (which sorta looks like a girls) and Sora spoke up, "Thanks man. I thought I wasn't going to get out alive, or at least not married with '_Her._'"

Riku gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, I think you two will make a good couple." His voice was way too full of sarcasm, it sounded like he was being sarcastic with sarcasm.

"Is that a comment, insult or just a joke?"

"Try both Sora."

"But there's three choices!"

"Exactly what I'm saying."

"Huh? Seriously Riku, what the hell do you mean?"

"Nothing, Sora." Riku finished his sentence and ran off to the nurse's room. It's true, him and Yuffie are going out.

"Hey Riku, ready for tonight?" she said, putting her jacket on.

"More than you can ever be." He said with the excitement of a five year old at a candy shop.

Not knowing why he left to see the nurse, Sora was all alone to be mobbed by clichés. Being smart for once, he went over to Wakka and Tidus.

"Hey Tidus," he said, "You done with the book?"

"Aw no man, don't tell me you told him of the bogus book?" Wakka said with a tone of disagreement.

"_Well,_ not necessarily. He asked me about it." Tidus said in defense

"Nuh-uh! I asked if you were making a book, and you said yes!" Sora was sorta outraged.

"And that counts as you asking me!"

"NO! You told me."

"Yeah, so exne on the booksay."

"Tidus man, I'm no dumb boy. You told him!" Wakka interrupted. Tidus gave a small growl. "Majority rules mon."


	5. Chapter 4

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Yay! I'm getting so deep into the story; I haven't slept in two days for this! Enjoy!

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"If that's so Wakka, then I'm not voting for a president." (Tidus is still mad from the last chapter if you forgot) Selphie just got out of class and was walking out of the hallway. "Hold on guys, I'll be back." He left them and went over to her and gave a kiss.

"Aww, mon. How come you can't do that wit Kairi, bro?" Wakka asked Sora.

"Huh? No… I don't like her. At least—"

"Not like that huh? _It's soo obvious._" A cunning voice came from behind.

"Veronica?" the boys said in unison. They turned around to really see who it was.

"Sora, how do you not know that Kairi likes you? By the way, you're making it easy to see you like her too. Tidus' book does tell the truth. I've read it."

"And you know how?" Somehow, Veronica reminded Sora about Xemnas. He started to think of her as his daughter.

"Pulled a few strings, talk to a certain Kairi."

"She knows about the book?"

"Yeah maybe she does, Sora. But maybe she doesn't. You should know Tidus does."

Xemnas' daughter was really confusing. Her words turn the true meaning around it. Or maybe she was just being smart. Yeah, it was really confusing.

Tidus. Maybe he knew what Kairi thinks of him. Maybe he knows how to bring them together.

At this thought, Sora started to turn his head to look for Tidus and Selphie. After a while, he found them sitting by the fountain.

Just a bit earlier, while Sora and Veronica were talking:

"Tidus?"

"Yeah Selphie?"

"I know it sounds like I'm just using you, but Riku and I already promised."

"Promised what? And why are you working with Riku?"

"I'm working with Riku so we can try to get Sora and Kairi together. But _we _aren't, he's with Yuffie. We promised them we won't intefere with them, if there is a 'them'. And Kairi said that if destiny will say, then they'll get together."

"And you want to speed it up, but you promised and a promise is a promise? So you need my help, maybe Wakka's too, to get them together?"

"Yup! So can you?"

"Of course we can, for the sake of our friends."

"Just not too intense on them."

We come back to the time where we left off when Sora was going to the couple. He runs to them, out of breath, bends his head down and holds up a peace sign to show he's still alive. Selphie giggled to see his new sign, which used to be him lying on the ground and opens one eye. Sora held out a hand and Tidus hi-fived it. Soon after, he finally stood up straight and gave his traditional salute to say hi (if you haven't noticed, Sora has a lot of signals and traditions).

"So why are you here?" Tidus asked.

"One sec. Selphie?"

"Yup!"

"Can you give us some privacy? It's really personal."

"Okay. Bye guys!" Selphie ran off to find another girl to be Selphie with.

"Back to business, Tidus."

"Okaaay, but you've never been _this_ serious sounding since the last time we talked about—"

"Kairi, I know. Some how from talking with Veronica, I got a lead to you."

"A lead to me about what?"

"That you know what Kairi thinks about me."

"Oh that!" Tidus sounded real nervous now. "Yeah I know 'cause she told me."

"She told you! Can you tell me?!"

"It's a girl's confidential. I can tell—" turned his head to look around "_No one._ Sorry man, her secret."

"It's ok. I understand… Oh I just remembered… I left Wakka with Veronica!" The orange-ish haired boy came shaking in a pink dress, somehow matching lipstick and eye shadow, and his hair had highlights.

"Oh hoh hoh-"

"Say a word ta anyone, and ya dead!" Wakka was angry at Sora for leaving him with the menace.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

End of chapter 4. I just got my DS lite, so I'm tired for priced-lowest searching with my mom. I'm also still trying to find a name for Veronica that the group calls her as. Thanks for reading and I ask you, please review! I want at least 50 different people reviews before I post up the last chapter!

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 5

Helping Wakka to the boys' locker room, Sora and Tidus covered him in their jackets so no one can see Veronica's work. After a million times of saying thanks, Wakka changed back to uniform and went back out to the courtyard. Seeing Selphie with Kairi, Tidus decided to stay with the boys.

"Just tell her already Sora! You don't have to be so afraid like a chicken!"

"Who said I'm scared Tidus."

"If you aren't then tell her!"

"Fine I will!" Tidus and Wakka clapped for a while at their achievement. So they can tell Sora's ready, but is Kairi? He walked up to them using a diversion to get Selphie to buzz off. So he told her that Tidus wanted to tell her something.

She went to him, taking the sign that Sora wanted to talk to Kairi. "So you finally got them together?"

Tidus gave her the look of a half answer. "Sora does, what about Kairi?"

"Dunno, let's watch."

In his mind, Sora was trying to find the right words. Kairi stared at him with her innocent eyes, still wondering why he sent Selphie away. Looking at her, his throat was caught in a trap of nothing.

"Sora, why'd you do that?"

"Kairi… will you… what are you doing on Friday?" Although school was over and no one was really there to see this, Kairi wasn't ready for him, at least not yet.

"Wha? Sora, I… I'm not sure." She stuttered, "Um, Friday's probably not okay. Sorry."

Shocked at how she answered, Sora tried to show no emotion. "It's okay. I was just wondering." She noticed it looked like he was looking for a yes and that now he could cry. She wanted to say yes, she just couldn't. So Kairi gave him a big hug because 'Sorry' didn't look like it was getting through to him. Sora didn't know what to do; he knew she was saying sorry. Just how to say 'It's ok' was too hard for him. He decided she'd understand if he hugs with her too.

Wakka, Tidus and Selphie saw everything; Sora asking her, Kairi saying no, the hugs for sorry, and him looking as if he could go break down. Selphie bit her finger and looked at the boys. Wakka held his head down and Tidus looked a bit mad.

"What should we do Selphie?" he finally asked

"It's sort of our fault this happened. We should just leave them alone for a while. Let them heal before we actually talk to them."

The next day of school, Sora and Kairi's first class was pottery again.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ohhhh, cliffhanger on a short chapter. Keep reading and reviewing my dearest pretties. Sorry, I felt like doing that!

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Riku and Yuffie

**xxxxxxxxxx**

This chapter about is Riku and Yuffie's date. Most people are probably looking for the next Sora and Kairi part, but what's the point of putting them on a date if I don't even write about it? You don't have to read it and you can just skip to the next one, but read and review this please!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ok, eight thirty; Just when the sun goes down. And the restaurant turn is left here, then a right. Oh man! I don't have a parking reservation! Um here's one? No, man, how 'bout here? Here? "Um, Riku? There's a parking space here, 'kay." Snapping out of his freaking out, Riku nodded to her and turned the car into the space. Yuffie stepped outside in her black dress and stared at where he took her. She did nothing but stare in awe because usually no one can get a reservation at, "Lemon and Lime!"

"Yeah, you like?"

"Sure I do! But how'd you—"

"I have my ways." Yuffie still really wanted to know how Riku got a spot because she could tell he was lying. So she had one last resort: Puppy Dog Eyes!

"Yuffie, don't…but…Veronica's dad owns this place. And my mom's friends with him, so I just asked her to ask him if we can have one. Thankfully, he said yes but on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"Veronica is sorta… well not smart. So they said I have to tutor her. But I'll do it for you!"

"Aww Riku. You really did that?"

"Enough talk, let's go inside." In the restaurant, Riku asked for his reservation and they were taken to their table by the moon side window.

Their waiter was tall and had a nice French accent. "Hello madam and sir. Zese are your menuz." Yuffie didn't know exactly who he was. "Riku you promised and as soon as you break it, your mom going to know and you can't bring your sorry soul in here anymore." Veronica's dad.

"Yes sir!" Riku said in a scared-but-trying-to-be-happy tone.

"I know that tone, Riku. So what do you want to order?"

Yuffie and Riku ordered light dinners so they can enjoy the really bumpy ride home. But instead of going straight home, Riku stopped the car by the park with the swan pond.

"Riku, what are you doing? Did someone spike your drink? I thought we were going home." Yuffie asked.

"No one spiked my drink. And we _are_ going home, just after we go to the park."

Riku helped Yuffie out of the car and they walked over to the pond. She stared up to him and he put his arms around her. She raised her arms behind his heads. When their lips met, the moon appeared out of the clouds and two swans formed the heart shape with their necks. Breaking the kiss, Yuffie stared up into his eyes again before she went for another one.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Hope you guys like this chapter! And thanks for reading even though you didn't need to! Just need to know, this won't have any much of any effect on any other chapters. Please review!

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 6

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Thanks for staying strong in my story guys! I'd like to thank annyx01, Becky13474, Sora788 and annyx1 for reading and actually reviewing for my story!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sora walked home with his feet dragging along the ground. His heart was still crushed from school and what Kairi had said. He wasn't even a third home, but it felt like he ran a marathon. A million questions started to run though his head. _Why did Kairi say no? I thought she liked me. Riku said our teachers even knew. How am I supposed to get through school tomorrow? Should I even go? Who should I tell? Not Wakka or Tidus for sure, they put me up to this! How about Mom and Dad? No, they'll get all soaked up in the stuff and even talk to her parents. Riku's still there! Yeah, I'll talk to Riku._

At the moment of thinking of his friend, Sora's feelings lit up, literally. Riku's headlights coming down the street meant Riku was coming! Sora just stood there blocking the light with his hand

"Hey Sora, what're you doing?" Riku said.

"Just walking home."

"Oh yeah. Since when did you start walking home? You always run. Tell me Sora, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, why don't you call Wakka or Tidus and ask what happened?"

"Nah, it's ok. It's really late Sora, I'll take you home."

Sora gave him a thankful look and jumped in. After about five minutes, they reached his house, did their handshake and went out. Sora's mom invited him for dinner but had to wait because it was still cooking. So they went up to his room to play video games.

"You want to tell me now?" Riku said once again.

"No. What game you wanna play?" Sora acted as if there was nothing to talk about.

Riku didn't want to anger him so he decided to go with the flow. "Ok, this boxing one. I'm gonna kick your sorry self with that!"

"Oh no you won't Riku!"

Two hours of intense gaming, they were on a tiebreaker set. The first person to win ten rounds would win. But just as they started their last round, Sora's mom called them down for dinner.

"Mom, what took dinner so long?"

"No, it wasn't long, it was slow." His mom pointed to the slow cooker. They all gave a small laugh at the point she made, even if it was dumb. "Riku's mother called and she wants you home when you're done Riku."

"Ok, but first, TIE BREAKER!" Riku held out his hand in a rock-paper-scissors form and Sora did the same. "First to win!"

1,2,3, Sora did paper, Riku did rock.

"I win, you lose, now you get a big, fat browse!" Sora cheered and gave Riku a punch on his shoulder.

"OW! You didn't have to make it so hard Sora!" Riku yelled.

"Boys, just sit and eat, 'kay?" Sora's mom asked. They stopped and looked at her. Then they sat down. She brought the plates and the boys said 'thank you' in unison. About thirty-five minutes later, the group finished and Riku said good-bye and drove off. Sora's mood dropped again because he didn't tell him, and his mom quickly took notice.

"Anything wrong, dear?"

"No mom, I'm fine. I'm going to bed."

She knew something was wrong, just decided not to do anything if he didn't feel like saying so.

**The Next Day At School**

Sora sat in the corner of the school, staring off into the sky. He knew he gave his mom a sign about something. She didn't know what was happening, so she'd get suspicious and start nagging him about everything until he confesses.

Jumping to his side, Riku came and said, "So do you mind if I ask them now? Or should I just butt out?"

"Either one's ok." Sora said very glumly.

"Hmph. I wasn't asking you about what pizza topping you want! It's Kairi, right?"

No answer.

"So it is. Your pottery class is soon. Better shape up or face the consequences of pottery and then—"

"— Science. Yeah, yeah, I know." The bell started to ring and Riku gave him a pat on the back and left. Sora gave out a huge sigh, stood up and went to his lockers. While he was cracking the code, Yuffie came up and took his temperatures.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Taking your temperature _because_ you looked sick."

"Why did you emphasize because?"

"' Cause of you and Kairi. Riku told me." Sora gave a small nod and she sent him off to class.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Hi guys! Thanks for reading. I know this chapter didn't do much about Kairi, but a lot of other people talking about them. I'm just trying to show that a lot of people really want them together! Haha, gotta go. Please read and review!

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 7

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Whoot! Story's almost over in about a few chapters! Please read and review!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Sora stepped into the room a few minutes before the bell would ring. He slid into his seat and just stared out the window trying to avoid Kairi's gaze. _How can the world be so happy _he thought. _How can people laugh, how can people enjoy life if it's so sad? _No sooner than later, the happier personalized boy snapped back to reality.

"What am I thinking!? Just 'cause I'm sad doesn't mean I have to think everyone's gotta be!" he said out loud.

"Yeah Sora, you're right. You really are right." The same cunning voice said to him.

"Veronica, why do you keep popping up everywhere when I try to think?" Sora said. She gave nothing more than her evil stare. "Tell me."

"Oh well, maybeeeeee," she quickly leaned forward started to kiss him. He had no idea what the heck she was doing so he decided to try and push her off. Veronica was stronger than he thought; she just put her arms tightly around him to make it look like they were doing that on purpose. Kairi stepped into the room, looking at the floor trying to think of what to say to Sora. She went to his seat and looked up and saw what was happening.

"Hey Sora—" she said. Veronica finally let him go, and he turned to start explaining this. But before he could, she was clutching her fists really hard and her body was tense. She raised a hand to slap him and let it down. Veronica gave her a so-what-about-you look with her bad-mouthed face. Kairi did nothing else but run out the classroom right past Mr. Lorlare. The whole class was there now, staring at them. He knew he couldn't trust Veronica to tell him the full truth of what just happened, so he asked his second best student to take over for a while and took Sora out the room to ask him a few questions.

"Would you like to tell me what happened, Sora?" he asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but seeing the state Kairi's in, and seeing she came from the direction of you and Veronica, it's probably serious."

"Hm, okay." Sora started from yesterday when he asked Kairi out to what just happened in class.

"Yes, yes, just as I thought." Mr. Lorlare said.

"Thought what?"

"You and Kairi like each other!"

"Riku was right, he told me you thought that. And I don't like her… well, actually—"

"Sora just let it go. I know you do, she knows you do too, she's just waiting for you to know. And Veronica likes you too, the thing is, you don't. So you do need to tell her softly. She'll probably ask if you can still be friends, you can say yes or you can say no. It depends on you, and so will your relationship with Kairi."

Sora was still taking in the advice his teacher gave him for another second or so. "But when will I be able to talk to her again. She's going to be avoiding me for so long."

"Tell me, what other classes to you have with her?"

"We're science partners, but it's later in the afternoon."

"Then that's perfect! Kairi's a girl who doesn't skip school, and girls all in all usually need time to let something go or at least cool down. Start thinking of what you should say to her, it's going to really burn up if you say one tiny thing wrong. And don't worry to do small inside jokes, just take them all serious though, okay Sora?"

He gave a nod and they went into the room. Mr. Lorlare said thank you to the student. He let Sora have one of the window desks. Then he started talking about the best way to cover up cracks and comparing pottery to baking.

Somehow, Veronica and any other clichés in the class snuck out, probably going to get all her other friends to their secret hideout in the trees in front of the school. No one knew when they formed, but everyone knew why, for the benefits of another member. In this case, it was for getting Veronica together with Sora, even if they all knew it was impossible.

"Okay crew, I got to kiss him! And Kairi saw too!" Veronica squealed to them. Alyssa with the biggest conscience started whispering to everyone else that this was a bad idea. They all wanted Sora and Kairi to be together, even if it could damage their popularity status. "Alyssa!" Veronica snapped, "Is there anything you want to tell us?"

She turned her blonde-highlighted brown hair to face Veronica, whipping a few people with her long hair. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

"I know you're lying. Your face turned pinkish and your eyes blinked faster, you didn't look me in the eye, your breathing changed and you scratched your nose."

"Soooooo. What would we care about that for?"

"Stop playing dumb. Tell me what you said." Now Veronica was angry. And when she wants something while she's mad, she gets it.

Alyssa took a deep breath and stood herself up by Veronica. "Veronica, why should we keep on getting you and Sora together? Yeah you think he's cute, but doesn't every other girl in school too? It's impossible! We all know he likes Kairi, and she likes him back—"

Veronica's stare blocked her concentration. "But that's not what's happening right now. I have a chance. And you? Well, I got two words for you: Good Bye."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Veronica's mean and madly in love with Sora. And when she said good-bye to Alyssa, don't worry, she didn't kill her. But she did do something. Keep r&r and you'll find out.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 8

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Whoot (again)! Here's the next chapter so keep on reading and reviewing!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_**Previously:**_

Alyssa took a deep breath and stood herself up by Veronica. "Veronica, why should we keep on getting you and Sora together? Yeah you think he's cute, but doesn't every other girl in school too? It's impossible! We all know he likes Kairi, and she likes him back—"

Veronica's stare blocked her concentration.

"But that's not what's happening right now. I have a chance. And you? Well, I got two words for you: Good Bye."

After hearing good-bye, the rest of the crew stood up and starting stomping and chanting "Good Bye." To whoever wasn't chanting, this was a sign to them to get out of the tree house.

Once Alyssa reached the bottom, almost about of everyone on the yard was staring at her. They all heard the chanting, so they wanted to know who's popularity was falling down and who to treat as a 'loser.'

"What're you looking at!? That group's worthless if you know what they do!" she yelled pointing up at the tree house. The murmuring in the crowd arose once again and they dispersed in groups. She still felt sort of embarrassed, so her instincts told her to hide for a while. Alyssa went over to the hidden side of the school, sat down, hid her head in her hands and gently cried.

"Hey Riku, you heard about Alyssa?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, harsh. She was probably the nicest of them and now, she won't be treated the same way." He replied. Both boys gave in a moment of silence before Riku asked, "So what about the kiss—"

"—Don't even ask about that. She kissed me, okay? I was just thinking then she appeared out of nowhere and—" Riku burst into laughter and fell on the floor. "Hey, what's so funny about that!"

He stood up and wiped a tear from his eye. "Nothing. Ok, so status on you and Kairi."

"VERONICA'S THE WHOLE REASON THIS IS HAPPENNING RIGHT NOW!" Sora yelled with fury in his eyes. "Sorry, it just that she make me so angry. Why doesn't she just take the fact that I like Kairi, not her?"

"Man, when a popular girl likes you, every girl does." Riku said.

"And who might be that first girl?" Sora asked him.

"Kairi, she used to be the leader of that group, you know? Just before she noticed how evil they all were."

"And for that, I'm sort of thankful for."

"Alyssa, are you ok?" a kind and gentle voice asked. She turned her head to face them and exposed her red nose. "Don't worry, I understand exactly how you feel."

"Kairi? You used to be on the 'cool crew'? But you seem too nice compared to them!"

"I know; it surprises me sometimes too. And you can't really call them the cool crew if no one actually likes them. It's good you're off now." Alyssa sat in awe as if she couldn't understand Kairi's words.

"Kairi how is it good? Everyone saw me get chanted off. How can you stand the fact that your reputation plummeted?"

"It's good now because you won't get on the bad side of people. And yeah, people treated me badly after I got chanted off, but I can bear it because…well…I fell in love so I don't really care. _But…_"

"But what? Tell me please!"

"But I was still leader when everyone found out. So that made every girl in school want him, even the ones that hate him. But how could they hate him," Kairi dove into an I'm-in-love voice, "He's just so nice, and funny at some times. He's strong and won't give up."

"Yup I knew it!" Alyssa said in a sing-songy voice as she snapped Kairi's back to normal.

"What do you know?"

"Let me explain." Alyssa told Kairi about Veronica's plan so she'll be with him and apologized about 100 times for helping her. She also told her that Veronica kissed Sora, not the other way around. Kairi needed to get to Sora to tell him she's sorry before he takes it as if she never wanted to say so.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Pout, my author before/after notes are getting shorter, I've got nothing else to put! R & R

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 9

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Chappy o'nine! Please read!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"But he's probably avoiding me now since I said no when he asked me out." Kairi said in grief.

"He asked you out! Lucky." She stared at Alyssa. "What! I can like him too. Whatev. Why did you say no?"

"I wasn't ready yet when he asked. And when he did, I sorta lost the feeling to my brain since it was so straight, thus causing me not sure of what to say. I could've said a point of 'I'm not ready' instead of a no. I know this sounds weird, but Alyssa, do you know to do?"

Still shocked that someone more popular than her is asking her a question so she shook a no.

"Hm, okay. Thanks though." Kairi said.

"Thanks for what?"

"For letting me talk to you about this."

"Oh. Well, thank you for talking to me."

"Then, you're welcome. Hey! Why don't you come with me?"

"Where?"

"Well, the bells going to ring soon, and your locker is just a few away from mine!" Alyssa nodded an ok, and the girls walked over to their lockers.

Riku and Sora jumped into gym class, where for some reason, they were learning yoga.

The boys looked at each other and started laughing as if it were a joke. The teacher came up to them and gave them a mad look.

"So it's really yoga today?" Sora asked a bit scared. The teacher did nothing but send them to the front of the room instead of the back. Riku stopped his laughing and looked as if he started crying.

"Riku, are you crying?" he asked.

Riku raised his head and said, "I'm allergic to yoga."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause every time my mom did it, I started sneezing." He raised his hand for the teacher and said he was sick. His red nose and eyes gave it away. So they sent him to the infirmary, where he left Sora alone to torture.

The teacher, Mr. Mart, said, "Yoga cleanses the body of all stress. One way to do so is to verbally say it. Who will go first?" A few students went before, "Sora! Your turn."

"Huh! What do I do again?"

Mr. Mart gave a small sigh, "You say one stressful thing that bothers you! Sora, you need to listen more, stop zoning out."

"Ok, um one stressful thing." At that moment he knew what to say. "I'm stressing out that I might lose the love of my life." His timing was perfect because outside in the halls, Kairi and Alyssa could hear everything everyone was saying.

"See Kairi, he means you." Riku said. He faked the tears so he can get out to Kairi and bring her here.

"You are right, but I don't know what to say to him now! I probably still won't once it's time for science. What do I do, what do I do?" Alyssa and Riku looked at her, then at each other, wondering what she really does.

"I overheard what Mr. Lorlare told him to do when it come for science after what happened in pottery class. You should do the same." Alyssa said. She came over to Kairi and whispered it in her ear.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kairi finally said after a few minutes.

"I dunno." Alyssa answered.

"So what about you Riku?"

"Hey I promised him that I won't interfere with you guys anymore. Doing this is breaking it. So that's all I can do for you guys." He gave her a pat on her shoulder and went back to the gym.

"Riku! You're feeling better!" Mr. Mart said.

Riku just remembered that they were still having yoga as he sat next to Sora, who was in deep meditation. He tried to act sick again as the meditating boy opened an eye to see who was next to him.

"Don't act sick, he already knows." He said calmly. "Just breathe Riku, let all of your stress go."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! What have they done to you Sora? Tell me where the real Sora is!" Riku panicked which broke Sora's concentration.

"Riku I'm fine, and if they really replaced me, I wouldn't tell you."

"Oh, right sorry."

"Ok, so shut up and start getting relaxed." They both sat down and attained the yoga postition


	12. Chapter 10

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter sumthing, I lost count after not sleeping for like, ever. And I don't even think my brain is still working, but if it isn't, how can I think, nonetheless, type. So please r&r and you'll make me sleep (in a good way) and save my life. _Enjoy!_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Oh yeah, and thanks to Sora788 for thanking me on their story! You guys should read it too!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Sora do we still have to do this? I hate yoga." Riku complained.

"Stop acting like a four year old! There's just 3,2,1! And we're done!" He told him as they finished. "C'mon, is it really that bad?"

"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!" He yelled and Sora stared, "It scares me. I miss when we were little and your mom always tried to make us do yoga, then you and Kairi—"

"—Would hide in the Secret Place while _you_ sneeze your butt off." He finished, "Don't try to remind me, I'm still trying to think of what to say to her at science. Yesterday, I only got lucky with it. Today, I'm not so sure."

"Dude, you just gotta think of what you say, not what _to_ say. She's your friend… no, more than a friend. So the words will naturally come. Go with the flow." Riku dozed off humming 'Just Keep Swimming' tone from Finding Nemo. As for Sora, he stared at him in awe once more for what he just said; reconsidering what he said and thinking twice about Mr. Lorlare's.

"Kicking Alyssa off might have been a bad idea." Veronica said with her bad-idea tone in a–rarely-to-be-heard face. A few of the crew's heads turned by her remark.

"Why?" a voice chimed from the other side.

"Well, she was the nicest, on the good side of a lot of more people than me, so she could get me closer to Sora than what I can do alone. Now that she's off, she's made friends with Kairi and her popularity is up with mine! Now I wonder, should we get her back? And if we do, how?"

"Why would she come back? She finally noticed the evil she was being in here, so she'll never come back!" the same voice from earlier said.

"Who is that? Tell me now!" Veronica demanded.

"Well, who else could it be?" The girl stood up and Veronica seemed to get even angrier. "Kairi here! Former leader of the," she gave a grossed-out look, " 'Cool Crew' as you guys call it."

Now, she was shocked. " Well, Veronica, _current_ leader, overpowering you. How did you get in here!"

"While I ruled, we inserted a back entrance, remember?" Kairi pointed to an exit she came in by. "Now you tell me, why did you kiss Sora!?"

"Didn't you know we're together? Since… a month ago!"

"Uh-huh. Then why did he ask me out, yesterday on the yard?"

"He's cheating on me! No, Sora wouldn't cheat on me!" By now, they were yelling when Sora was passing by.

"Uh, hey Riku! You hear that?" he said. Riku, Tidus and Wakka raised their heads and heard Sora's name yelled out a few more times.

"Catfight, Sora. And it's over you! One of them even sounds like Kairi." Tidus whispered to him. "You should go up and see what's up."

Sora gave a nod and went his way up the ladder. A few more people came and watch because no boy ever came there. Once he reached the top, he caught Kairi's eye first, then a few other girls, then…Veronica. Unfortunately he came up on her side.

"Sora! It's so good to see you up here!" Veronica said as he stood up. "_I_ know why you're here." She stopped him in his tracks and kissed him once again. Sora finally caught her off guard and pushed her off.

"Veronica, you seriously got to stop doing that!" he said.

"But you're my boyfriend, you kissed me in pottery this morning, remember?" Veronica tried to say in her most sugar coated voice ever.

"We aren't together! I didn't kiss you; you kissed me. Just like now! And I don't love you!" At this sentence, her heart was crushed. " I love Kairi. And I hope she feels the same way." Sora walked over to Kairi and asked, "Do you?"

Shocked again this time, Kairi didn't know what to say. She started thinking real fast. "Well, you'll find out by the fire works at the school fair tonight, okay?"

"Not by science?"

Her voice turned a bit more playful. "Nope."

He nodded and turned to Veronica. "Hope you aren't mad. Can we still be friends?"

She took a step towards him and extended her arms for a hug. Sora noticed her red eyes and nose and took the offer. "Not friends, but not enemies, okay?"

He gave a quick look at Kairi, who nodded a yes, " Veronica, I'd be honored to be your friendemy." All the girls gave a small chuckle. When Kairi agreed to be her 'friendemy', which means not friends, but not enemies, they joined her in the hug.

"'Kay, we have to go now guys. Kairi, I'll see you at the bottom?" Sora said.

"I'll race you!" And they were off. Sora won first because he got to the middle and jumped off the ladder.

Veronica looked down and yelled, "See ya later freindemy!"

"Back at ya, Veronica!" Kairi was still coming down from the other side, so he started to think out loud once again. "Two more classes before Science, what to do, what to do?"

"You mean what to do to kill the time?" Kairi said out of breath.

"Hey, don't do that! That's what Veronica did to me all the time while we were enemies!"

A slight chuckle before she said anything. "You made her cry, but you managed to make a sort of friend, so it wasn't just me that made everyone like you."

"Then what was it?"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

My favorite couple, sort of, are sort of together, keep reading and you'll find out!

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 11

"Your personalities; The fact that you're nice, funny, kind and adorable. So, it makes you a girl's dream." Kairi said starting her in-love voice again.

"Wait, you didn't put smart? Are you saying I'm dumb?" Sora questioned her back.

"Oh, I forgot. You're smart too."

"And you call me forgetful."

"You are, but you still are smart. Remember that time where you forgot your combination to your locker."

"But then I remembered I had it sewn into my pockets!" He yelled in defense.

"And to remember, you have to forget."

They reached inside the hallways where Tidus and Wakka were talking about blitz ball again. Riku and Selphie were in the nurse's room because he hurt his hand trying to tap her on her shoulder while she was jump roping really fast.

"So, they're together now, mon?" Wakka said in his accent.

"Wanna go in to see? Or just stay and watch?" Tidus asked with great excitement.

"If we go to talk to them, they won't act normal, probably. Let's just stay out here so that we'll see what really happens."

"Well Sora, science is up next. Want to get our books now?" Kairi asked.

"Sure! Let's meet back here when we're done." He answered. So the two split up, going their opposite directions since their lockers were apart. Kairi's locker was past the pool door while Sora's was by the art room. The two boys saw them split, and saw a chance to ask a friend what was happening.

"Sooooooooo, Sora. You and Kairi together now?" Tidus asked him as he practically jumped over the boy.

"Tidus! You gotta stop doing that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he yelled back.

" Aw nearly. I was trying to really give you one." Wakka and Sora just stared at him. "Ok, ok. I was kidding. So are you going to answer my question?" The blonde and the orange haired boys turned their heads to face the brunette.

"Yes, I will."

"Theeeennn."

"Then I answered your question. See, it was 'Are you going to answer my question?' and I did!" Sora said cheerfully.

But as for Tidus, his voice turned into his father's, who was a military captain, "Seriously now, boy." 

"Ok, ok, just don't go stricto-o-mano on me. I said I love her, but she said she wouldn't tell me until the School Fest tonight. Sucks, I know."

"Yeah, when the fireworks explode!" The other boy staring once again, for the military uptight boy, is suddenly talking about fireworks. "What? What're looking at me for?"

"Nothing." They were able to manage their laughter.

"If you think I'm funny for suddenly talking about fireworks, then you're dumb. See, if Kairi is going to tell Sora at the School Fest tonight, and there's gonna be fireworks—"

"Yeah but how does this relate back to fireworks?" Sora interrupted.

"Yah, mon. Get ta da point!" Wakka joined in.

"Ok, but a great story takes time. Let's see, hmm," He turned around and started to go through few files he kept in his bag. Sora and Wakka tried to lean over and see what he was doing. "My confidential, 'kay? So here it is. Fest files, entertainment, fireworks, and… fireworks engineers. Kairi is friends with—"

"— Selphie and Alyssa."

"When did she become friends with Alyssa? Whatever, back to the subject. Both girls know how to work fireworks and they're gonna be shooting them."

"So Kairi might ask them to put a special show for you Sora. Aw how romantic!" Wakka said. But he never spoke of romance like that, which made his sentence sound really weird.

"Again, whatever. So tell me now, what do I do?" Sora asked.

"Just wait 'till the fest. The time will come." The other boys said in unison.

**Outside In the Field and Pond:**

"So this is where the fest is going to be Mrs. Celestial?"

"Yes Kairi. And you see the that big empty gap in the flower bed?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"That's where the porch swing is going to be. You know, the one you donated to the school so we could buy one."

Kairi and Mrs. Celestial were conversing about the Fest and where everything is going to be placed. A few of the kids were setting up the stalls, while others were looking over the fireworks and making sure they were safe. Kairi, Veronica and a few other people from her crew were in charge of contests.

"So I hear you and Sora together now?" Veronica finally asked Kairi in her content voice.

"Hey, I haven't heard you like that since… well, ever!"

"Yeah I use a lot now though. So are you going answer my question?"

"Ok, yeah we…aren't official."

"What! I'll tell you what, we'll block off the swing for you guys, ok?"

"Huh, no you don't have to. We're not _that_ important that you block off something for us."

"Honey, de nile is in Egypt. But we're in America right now."

"Hey, I told that! And I'm not in denial. So how much jelly beans are in the jar?" Kairi said and asked.

"Huh, I thought you were going to count them!"

"But if I don't know, and you don't know, how are we going to know who would win?"

"There's only one way Kairi." Veronica said real glum.

She Kairi got down on her knees and begged, "NOOOO! Not that last resort! We know we put over 1000!"

"Kairi, I don't want to do this also, but just think, it's for others, not us."

"Fine, fine, fine. But if anyone asks, we're making sure that's the number." Hence that, the girls opened the jar, took out the beans, and started counting.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Hey sorry guys if it took me a while to update, had too many parties to go to. So thanks for reading even if it sucks. It tells a lot of what going to happen in later chapters, I think. Hehe, I got Veronica and Kairi to be friends, and I got them to start counting beans! Oh, and see if you can guess how much beans there are. Here are some clues: more than 1000, but less that 1500. It's an odd number but if you add all the numbers together, it equals eight. First person to get the closest or on top wins… just wins. But you have to review if you want to enter! See ya then!

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 12

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Next-o-chaptiree-o. Sorry if you can't read that! My cousins are coming in a few so I need to start the chapter before my mom makes me cook for them. _Enjoy!_

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"One thousand-two, one thousand-three, one thousand-four."

"One thousand-five, one thousand-six, one thousand-seven." Veronica and Kairi switched back and forth the bean counting one of them was responsible for.

Still on the floor, Mrs. Celestial came up not knowing that every moment for them was crucial. "Girls, um—"

Jumping up at her quick entrance, they also gave a tiny scream.

"Oh, um, look at the beans on the floor." The teacher said not so surprised.

Placing her hands behind her back, Kairi spoke up, still as stunned as ever. "Yeah, that's why we were on the floor—"

"Until you came along." Veronica added, her past tone slowly going in and out of her voice.

"Oh, eh, sorry 'bout that. Do you remember the count you were on?"

The girls gave a long look at each other, then one to Mrs. Celestial.

"Ok girls, I'm really sorry about that." Another long look between them all. " Would you like to use my room?" One more look and Kairi gave her a nod. "Follow me then. I'll unlock it, but let me get a few books inside first."

Walking at a fine pace, they reached her room across the field in about five or six minutes. Mrs. Celestial unlocked the door, went inside with the door right behind her. Another five to six minutes she came out with a few books in hand.

"The room is all yours, girls."

"Thanks." So they stepped inside, sat in the two chairs she set up at her desk and placed the jar on top of a piece of paper they somehow didn't notice a bit. Not even the simple corner that was sticking out either.

Breaking the silence, Kairi spoke up. "How you want to do this? Back and forth, three by three, five by five?"

"How 'bout thousand by thousands? Anything's fine with you right, so you can go first."

"Ok, Veronica, thousand by thousand it –" Quick pause, long stare. "You conned me to say that!"

"Well, you said yes _and_ you really need to pay attention to questions like those more, much more." The fourth long stare within fifteen minutes. But this one was different, each girl throwing mental daggers at each other, or maybe they were just having a starting contest. Hard to tell since they were twitching their eyes and giving really real sweet smiles to each other.

"And the school fair beans?" Veronica said.

"I'd make a stupid pun then just say 'Spill the Beans' if I really was desperate to find out what I want to find out." Another fight between the two…or so it at least seemed.

"And what would that be?" The girls threw all the jellybeans off the desk and onto the floor. Veronica slid her chair to the other side and perched her arm in wrestling position. Kairi did the same thing, same spot.

"Tell me, why are you forcing me and Sora to the swing?" They grabbed hands and the battle commenced.

"Oh wow, you really think I've turned _all_ that nice? Evil to the core, even when my goal has died over."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kairi took the winning position just as quickly as to when Veronica did the same.

"First of all, you aren't going to give up that easily are you? I mean, that'll be easier than hanging in for a fight your sure to lose. And second, you are dumb for a person that's called smart." Veronica easily took over Kairi's strength for a long while that her hand was almost touching the table.

"I'm not dumb! And stop trying to make me lose my guard on this. Answer my original question now!" And just as Veronica started to, she was silenced by another voice, not Mrs. Celestial's, approaching the room.

"Ok she said to get a few other files than this…get a few more of her books…" it said as it got closer. The voice stopped at the door by now and the locks started clinking and clanking. It opened up and he took out the key and turned around "… Check up on Veronica and Kairi, too."

Once again stunned together, everyone just stared. Riku took part in eating a bean off the floor and absent-mindedly asked, "Bad time to come in and crash?" He took a seat at the short end of the desk while the girls were on the long. Liking the fact that he could jump in on a catfight, Riku refused their offers to leave the room.

"Then in that case, Riku, yes this is a very bad time." Kairi snapped.

Veronica thought quickly and covered the girl's mouth with her free hand. "No, no, no, Riku. In fact, you saved me in just the right time."

"I did? Well then I did. Now for my gift, let the battle continue!"

Kairi slapped him in the face for trying to keep them fighting. Riku knew how much exactly she hated to really interact with Veronica.

"What's her problem?" Veronica herself asked, trying to make a move onto Riku if Sora was taken.

Seeing her approach him, he played along and pretended to move in for the kiss she started. And right before they met, Riku shoved his hand in her face, giving her the idea he never wanted to do that.

"Me. I'll go check on her." The silver haired boy jumped out of his seat and out the room, leaving Veronica all alone. Well, not really… she still had the jellybeans to count with her. Now it sounded as if the beans were calling out to her, saying she should start eating them so there'll only be one left.

"Like I said, evil to the core. So here goes!" She dove into the pile and slowly but surely, the beans disappeared into a certain someone's tummy.

**xxxxxxxxxx** Hey guys! You're probably thinking why I threw in a fight between Kairi and Veronica.Well, when Sora came up in the tree house, it was him who asked to be friends. Not Kairi, Sora. So she just said yes to make him happy, thus making the rivals unofficial friends. Question answered, so please r & r! **xxxxxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 13

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Zippity-doo-dah, zippity-ay. My oh my, what wonderful day. Sorry, I was jus thinking of Splash Mountain. Sooooo, on with the story!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Still hate him, I'll kill him. Still hate him, I'll kill him." Trying to find out what she'll do to Riku for trying to keep her fighting with Veronica, Kairi was plucking the petals of a flower. "Still hate him, I'll kill him. Still hate him, I'll kill him."

Riku left Veronica in search for Kairi; he thought she'd be at the swing the most. He heard her tiny murmuring and decided to try and tune in to what she was saying.

"Still hate him, I'll kill him. Still hate him, I'll kill him." Stunned and hurt emotionally now, Riku still held his cover in the brush. Noticing there were also only four more petals, he counted what she'd say last. " Still hate him, I'll kill him. Well there you go, last petal right there! So where's Riku? He really is gonna die."

He stood up with his hands in a defensive position. "Whoa there girl, you really aren't going to kill me are you?"

A few seconds of thinking it over. "Ok, I won't _kill _you." One quick stare. "But I will do this!" Riku lowered his hands, now wondering what she'll do now. Kairi raised her leg and kicked him in the shin.

"OW! What was that for?"

"I said I won't kill you, so I decided to just do that."

"Hmmmm beats dying. Good choice."

"So what happened for the few minutes between you and Veronica while you didn't come? Something special?"

The two exchanged a disgusted look. "She tried to make a move on me, and you better not tell anyone. Not even Sora, not even when you guys come here to the swing for the fair."

"Huh? Seriously what are you talking about?"

"Stop acting dumb, Veronica got you two this swing private. She also rigged the Best Couple competition so the announcer would say you guys won."

Kairi muttered under her breath, "So she isn't evil to the core like she said."

"You say something?"

"No nothing. Here, you can go back to her, and I'll take Mrs. Celestial's stuff to her." She grabbed the books and pushed Riku away.

_**In Mrs. Celestial's Room:**_

"One more, let's leave it alone." Veronica finally finished eating all but one jellybean. Riku and Kairi went their opposite ways, him to the room, her to the fair set-up.

Riku was about to unlock the door again when Veronica opened it herself to leave.

"Done with the jellybeans?" Riku asked, looking over her shoulder and seeing no more left.

"Huh? Oh, yeah pretty much." She answered pretty drowsily.

"So, how much is there?"

"One." He gave her a serious look. " Really! There's only one more. Come in and see." So they came inside and there was no more, just the last one in the jar. Veronica sat in a desk and rested her head as if to sleep. Riku came over to the same bean in the same jar he saw earlier. He lifted it in hope to prove her wrong, but found the note instead.

"Hey Veronica, you said you counted them all, right?"

"Yeah."

"Did Mrs. Celestial bother you while you and Kairi were counting them earlier?"

"Yeah, then we lost our count. So she sent us here to count them again."

"Hmmm, I see. 'Cause she left a note."

"She did? What's it say?"

" It says ' Hey girls, sorry I bothered you. You guys left on one thousand-seven. So don't mess up my room completely. I'll also be sending Riku to get my stuff so don't be surprised. From, Mrs. Celestial.' So here I am, and there isn't just one bean, Veronica."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry! Happy now?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Mental fight between the two.

_**Over At The Fair:**_

"Honey dearest, why are you here?" The teacher asked Kairi.

"Riku and I switched the jobs. Is that ok?"

"Yes, dear it is. So you'll just take the job he had here. Let's see," she pulled out a file that said 'Riku' on the tab, " Right now, he's setting up the Picture stall. Then you'll have to take a few sample pictures to put in the frames."

"Great! So who's his… I mean my partner?"

"Uhh, Sora!" She said a bit too loud and he raised his head and turned to her. The teacher saw Kairi blushing a bit and assured her it was only ten shots.

"Yeah, but how close are we going to have to be?" Sora really didn't know why she said his name, so he ran up to her probably a foot away from Kairi.

Mrs. Celestial pushed the two shoulder to shoulder and gently brought their heads closer together so that their cheeks were touching. "Now smile you two and that's usually the case for the pictures."

As soon as she let them go, they spread apart and blushed like crazy. "Ok, thanks Mrs. Celestial. We'll get on it right away." Kairi said lightly and shy, not in a very excited voice.

"Yeah, um thanks Mrs. Celestial." Sora added in the same tone.

"Don't mention it! So start your shots, you two." And on that, they left to finish the booth. She muttered under her breath, "And don't hide it too."

"So, um, Kairi, why are you and I suddenly partners here?" Sora asked, his voice a bit lifted, but still shy.

"Uh, when Riku came over to check up on us…then we switched jobs. I didn't know he was partners with you."

"He didn't. I joined last minute to get away from Wakka, Tidus and another blitz ball game."

"Oh." They arrived at the booth. "So how you want to do this?"

"Let's put it up first. So this thingy goes here, and this goes up here."

"But what about that thing and this thing?" True playfulness started to come out of their voices as they exchanged 'things.'

"And this long thing goes where?" Sora asked.

"Beats me. I still think that thing goes here, not there."

"Yeah, those 'things' you say are called planks. It's wood if you're wondering." A different voice joined in.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Please review; I'm sleepy so I won't say anything more.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 14

"Riku! Yay, you know something about this!" Sora and Kairi rejoiced.

"Yeah, had to get away from Veronica." He answered.

"Hm? Oh yeah, the beans. How much did you get?" Kairi said to keep him here and help.

"Let's see," Riku said slowly to stall and make it look like there was a lot. "One."

"Huh!? How'd you only get one!?"

"She ate it all."

"Hey guys!" Sora called out to them from the pile of wood. "We still need to put up the stall!"

"Oh yeah."

So they walked up to him, Riku starting to make the frame, Sora and Kairi setting the tables and placing the printers on them. A few other people already heard about the pictures they'll have to take, so they started making up excuses to keep on passing by them and check up what's happening. Two of those people weren't Alyssa and Selphie… mostly Alyssa.

"C'mon! Let's pass by!" a certain hyperactive bunny said.

"No, if we're going to, then why don't we just go up to them and ask?" Alyssa asked her back.

"Why, why, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did Kairi have to make friends with a person who denies all my ideas?"

"Hey!" she was mad, imaginary steam came out of her ears. "Kairi says no to your ideas too!"

"Too true, too true…fine I'll stay with you and just go up and talk to her."

"Yay! I am the Victor at last!" So the two girls walked away from their firework shooters and over to the Photo Stall, where Sora was all of a sudden making a fuss about a splinter that got stuck in his finger, maybe two or three to be correct.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Why's it gotta be me?" he yelled as Riku held him down and Kairi brought out the tweezers.

"Hold still and you won't feel anything much, Sora." She held his hand tightly so he won't even try to move, but he blushed like he did earlier.

"Much?"

"Dude, just shut up and block out the—" Riku started but never finished.

"THE PAIN!" Kairi quickly took out the splinters as soon as his mind was out of it.

"All done!" She told Sora. He gave her a really mad look and Riku hit him in the head.

"What was that for?"

"Stop being all mean and stuff to her and say thanks and sorry."

So he did and his voice lowered a happy tone or two. She said it was ok, and Riku pulled them over to try a kiss but they blocked it with a hug.

"Awwwww, they're hugging!" Selphie and Alyssa said, hugging and jumping up and down themselves.

Riku first caught their gaze, then Sora, who was facing them, then Kairi. "It's not what you think! It was all Riku." Sora said in defense, rubbing the back of his head in the force of habit.

"Hey! No it wasn't dude! So not cool to accuse me." The silver haired boy yelled back at him.

"Yes it was! You pushed us!" Sora got up and the two boys took it to the back of the nearly finished stall, which is supposed to turn out as a tent. The girls could still hear a few of their echoes of shouts.

"So was that the truth?" Alyssa asked Kairi.

"Yes. We almost kissed too."

"You did? OMG how did it feel like to almost kiss?" Selphie squealed to her.

"It felt," Kairi squealed that bit, and stopped and stared off into the sky. It seemed as if she fell asleep… as a matter of fact, she did; probably dreaming about what would've happened if they did kiss.

_**In Her Dream:**_

_Sora and Kairi were in Paris _(hey, it was a dream!) _in a slowly floating gondola. The guy who was moving the boat was quiet and discreet, but out of the hat and mask, she swore she could've seen a few strands of silver hair falling out. _

_Kairi leaned forward to Sora and whispered to him, "Hey Sora, just a wild thought, is that Riku?"_

_He gave her a really happy look, then one to the boat captain. The guy leaned down to her and said, "It's nice to make your acquaintance, Kairi."_

"_Riku?" she asked really confused now._

_Sora started his cheesy but cute smile once again. "Yup, is that ok? He was the cheapest we could find."_

"_Hey! You're saying I'm cheap!" Riku started to yell in anger._

"_Oh shut up Riku. It's our first date, first day in Paris. Try not to spoil it." Sora turned to Kairi and started to lean forward. Just as their lips were about to meet for the first time, the boat tipped over and they were all floating in the water next. She turned her head quickly around and found that the nearest gondola was Veronica's, who appeared to be the one who tipped theirs over. Her hand was extending over Kairi's head and she grasped some of her hair. It appeared she was pushing her down. Before she was completely underwater, she saw the same thing happening to Sora and Riku._

"Kairi, whoooo, hello? Is anyone in there?" The next thing she saw was a blurry figure. She woke up to some one and cold sweat. "Are you ok? You don't look like it?" It was Sora.

She quickly jumped out of the cot that she was in and felt for her body. "We're drowning! We're drowning!"

Sora grabbed her shoulders and she calmed down. "It was a nightmare, Kairi. You're not drowning, you're ok. So do you want to tell me what happened?"

"We were never in Paris?"

"No, but I wish we were. Everyone says they have the best food."

"Sora you pig."

"I'm no pig! _Soooooo_, do you want to start the pictures?"

"Ok, just let me wash my face off." It's true she needed to. Her nose was all red and the sweat would make it look gross.

"We'll wait for you." He said really gentle and pulled her into another hug.


	17. Chapter 15

**xxxxxxxxxx**

One or two more chapters left. I know I said that a few other chapters before this one, but I never know 'cause it's like a movie in my head that plays for this story, and I just write it down for you guys. But alas, please read and review, my wonderful readers.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Kairi walked over the fair grounds and over to the teacher's room across it. This time, she made it in about three minutes. Either the pressure of the pictures hurried her up, or the fact that Veronica wasn't there to keep them back with her not wanting to crack her heels. But who would wear heels when they're going to be working in the first place?

Inside the room, she walked slowly to the sink and took out a towel Mrs. Celestial let her borrow a few days ago. Kairi soaked it under the cold water then wringed it out to wipe her face with. She looked into the mirror and her face was back to normal. Now that she had time away from everyone after her dream. The next thing she knew, there was a knocking sensation at the door.

"Hey Kai! You ready?" Sora, once again.

She walked to the door, opened it and answered, "I thought you were going to wait."

"I was, but I got bored of listening to Riku and his talks about Veronica."

"Seriously, he won't talk about her even if it were for his life." She stared into his eyes. "There's something else on your mind, what is it?"

"You know, Kairi, it's really scary when you do that? How exactly do you do that?"

"Stare into their eyes and you'll see what their thinking."

"Ok, so why I'm really here: what's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"'Cause I know you won't tell me about your dream if someone else is there, so here right now? Will you tell me?"

She gave a slight nod and they sat down in Mrs. Celestial's desk. About fifteen minutes later, she finished and Sora looked a bit too surprised.

"What? Like you said, it's only a dream." She accused him for being a hypocrite.

"I'm not a hypocrite… well maybe I am when it comes to this. But I got a few things for you, I'm not a pig, I'll never sell Riku out like that and even if we go to Paris together, what are the odds that we'll see Veronica there too."

"Ok, thanks. At least we died together." The two stood up and walked out the room.

They walked to the stall where Riku was staring into the frames. Apparently, the 'stall' really turned out to be a tent.

"You two lovebirds ready for your pictures?" he asked them.

Sora and Kairi put their arms around each other's shoulders and started laughing.

"What? What happened?" Riku asked.

"Mrs. Celestial told us to tell you that you need to go with Veronica and get more beans." Kairi told him. His jaw dropped in great disappointment.

"But _she_ ate them all, why can't she get them _alone_?"

"'Cause Mrs. Celestial says you guys look good together." Sora coughed out.

"Even though that's not true." Kairi added in her own that's-way-too-funny way.

"Now go on, friend, Veronica awaits you."

"I hate you two." Mr. Silver Hair said to them. "In fact, I despise you."

Kairi gave out a small giggle. "Which one's worse?"

And Riku gave a growl. "I'm just leaving, I hope you're happy." So he walked away, into the growing crowd of the School Fair.

Another body came out of the crowd, in straight direction towards them. Mrs. Celestial came up and said, "So it looks like you guys finally told Riku about the jellybeans."

Sora and Kairi took their arms off each other. "Yeah, wasn't that hard to do so." The boy said to her.

"He would've fallen for anything if we say you said so." The girl added herself.

_**Over By Riku's Car:**_

"Ohhhhhhh, can I drive?"

"My car?" Veronica nods her head like crazy. "Yes." Riku hands out the keys and right before she can take it, he pulls back. "No."

"So do you know where you'll be taking us?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"There." Riku pointed to a shop that said 'Candy Shop' on the top.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Small talk, literally.

"So are we going to stay on one word sentences for the rest of the time?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

"Whatever."

"Exactly." They seriously hated each other. They didn't talk to each other the whole way.

So when they reached the Candy Shop, Riku signaled Veronica to come with him inside. He came up to the register so he can just ask and get this over with as soon as possible.

"Hi! How can I help you and your lady? Are you looking for a box of chocolate for her?" The woman asked.

"Actually, we're not together. We're not even friends. We're just here on a school assignment."

"Oh, I see. A forced date."

"Like I said earlier, we're not even friends. We're here so we can get some jellybeans for the school fair."

"Ok then, how much?"

"(Hidden number here), is that fine?"

"Yeah, about $10.75." Riku gave up the money he gained so unfairly from his mom. It took him about a year to get all that. "You look sad, why?"

He started sniffling in between words. "It took me one year of my life just for all that."

The woman stopped for a second and she leaned forward. "Here, take back seventy-five cents. Tell no one, my dad would be so mad if he found out." So Riku soaked it all up, said his million thanks and left with (hidden number here) jellybeans in the bag.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Haha, I love torturing you guys by saying (hidden number here). It's fun, but it's mean. If I didn't have to hide it, then you wouldn't even have seen that. Oh well, story nearing the end, so enjoy the anticipation while you can!

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	18. Chapter 16

"So since you guys don't have anyone to take your photos, I'll get Selphie to—" Mrs. Celestial stopped. A car pulled up in the driveway and Riku ran to them.

"I got the jellybeans, Celestial!" She seemed really mad.

"Just because I'm your cousin doesn't mean you can just call me that in public, _Rikrik._"

Sora and Kairi started laughing their heads off. "Cousins?"

"Yeah but that's nothing to –"

"Rikrik, yeah, yeah. I know that sounds dumb, but it was my mom! She started calling me that for some heck of a reason, and now, it's official that I'm Rikrik." 'Rikrik' confessed.

"Sure it is, Riku. But the real deal is, do you have all the jellybeans?" Kairi asked him.

"Yeah, all (hidden number here) of them! And I kept Veronica from eating them this time."

"But you?"

"Me what?"

"Mrs. Celestial! Riku ate a jellybean!" She yelled to her.

"Rikrik!" The teacher hit his head.

"Ow! It was only one!"

"But you still ate one! And one is one!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So what about the photos?" Riku asked so rudely.

"Well, now that you're back, we won't have to get—"

"Mrs. Celestiaaaaaal!"

"Selphie." She finished. The hyperactive bunny came up to her. "You can leave now."

"Awwww, I just got here." Selphie's voice was a bit too squeaky and a little less scratchy. Usually, she had a perfect balance.

"Yes, I know that. So you can leave now." Mrs. Celestial was never nice to her, not even when it comes that she'll the last person she has for something. So it might seem impossible that she's friends with Riku, but she doesn't know they're cousins yet.

"Fine, fine. I'll leave." So she left, returning to Alyssa at the fire cannons.

"Ok Riku, I'll need to have you take them to the following ten areas, then shoot their pictures."

So Mrs. Celestial shooed them to his car, where Riku forced the two in the back together. He handed them the list of the kinds of frames they would be selling.

"Number one sounds fun." Kairi blurted out of the silence.

"America's Most Wanted. Yeah Kai, that's fun." Sora said with sarcasm.

"Hey, you guys can make it look murderous and have Sora look like he's going to kill Kairi." They took a good look at the driver to make sure it was really he. "You guys, it says America's Most Wanted. Look alive for it."

"Yeah, but that's still a crazy idea. I don't want to die in a picture." Kairi said, gripping her shoulders.

"I'm with her, and I don't want to be the killer." Sora added to her thought, like he always did.

"Then if you lovebirds don't like that, look at number ten." Riku started to laugh a bit.

"Hey man! Keep you eyes on the road! I don't want to die by you." Sora yelled out.

"Number ten's a love scene!" Kairi whispered to him.

"WHAT! Riku, you and Celestial set us up!"

"Celestial's my cousin, not yours Sora."

"Whatever."

_**America's Most Wanted:**_

Picture 1 

Riku drove up on a hill with brush. Most of it was brown with a few green areas. Probably perfect for a snake to hide. But they didn't know that. He took Sora and Kairi to a spot that looked like you could get away with a kill.

"Gosh, Riku. You're caught in the moment." Sora back sassed to him. But after he finished, they heard a scream. Kairi's scream. "What happened?"

"There was a spider on my neck." She started to cry in his arms. Sora raised her chin so he can see her neck and if there was any bites. There weren't any so he placed his hand over it. If you weren't smart enough, it looked as if he were strangling her. So Riku took the picture. Then he was tackled down by some angry kids, as if he wasn't one.

_**Fishing In A Lake:**_

Picture 2 

The next picture called for them fishing in a lake, only because Mrs. Celestial said that would be the best picture to go in the frame. So she gave Riku a few dollars as a budget. He rented a boat and a fishing rod for Sora and Kairi.

"Here you guys." He said as he handed the rod to them.

"What do we have to use these for?" Kairi asked.

"Didn't you read the list? You guys are fishing in this one." They gave him a 'still confused' look. "Like this." Riku took Sora and put his arms around Kairi to help her with the rod.

"Like this?" Sora asked.

"Like that. Oh, and you can let go for now." Riku told them. So they did and blushed once again.

He led them onto the boat, where the boys stroked to the middle of the lake. Kairi cast out the line, and then as soon as she did, she got a tug.

"Hey, Riku! Is this supposed to happen?" She asked him really nervously.

"Yeah duh, you're fishing. You guys never've fished before?"

"You never taught us when you said you would." Sora said to him.

"Oh, really? Ok this is what you do." So he told the two what to do and told Sora just when to start helping her so he can get the picture. Turns out, the fish they caught was a boot of the other fisher that was by them.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Two pictures down, eight more to write about. So please read and review, that's what the next chapter is about.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	19. Chapter 17

_**School Graduation:**_

_**Picture 3**_

"I thought we just got out of school?" Sora whined.

"Seriously man, you got to get over that, we're not going to school, it's only for some pictures. So, get over it and stop whining." Riku told him.

"And we're wearing purple, not gold, right?" Kairi asked him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause I like the gold one better." They all gave a small sigh and walked into the graduating hall. They all knew this was going to be a quick shot, so they grabbed the fake diplomas, put their arms around each other's shoulders and Riku took the shot.

_**Star Gazers:**_

_**Picture 4**_

"Star Gazing?" Sora and Kairi asked together.

"Yes." Riku answered.

"But there aren't any stars out right now."

"Oh, _I knew that!_" He turned around and took out his phone. He was probably calling Mrs. Celestial. "Hey Celestial…I know, I know. But it's not like anyone knows that it's you…I called 'cause of the stupid pictures… Yeah, yeah, yeah, they're not stupid 'kay… Good, so picture four… Yeah the star gazers thingy, THERE AREN'T ANY STARS OUT STUPID!" He was quiet for a while, but they could hear Mrs. Celestial yelling her lungs out. " So, no stars, that's why! Where do we go now?" A moment of silence. "Ok, we'll skip it." Riku shuts the phone closed. "You guys, we're skipping this shoot."

_**Community Gardeners:**_

_**Picture 5**_

"Wow, now we're gardeners, right after we were gazers." Sora said.

"Do you always have something so negative for every shot?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah man, she's right. Think positive! Like me!" 

She gives a scoff. "Oh puh-lease. When have you thought positively?"

"Uhhhh, hmmmmm, never! Oh, oh man. Am I really that negative?"

"Yes!" the other two yelled to him.

"Whatever, so we're going to the park. I talked to the mayor, and he said we could use the garden for our shot. So Sora's going have the hose for this, and Kairi, you're holding a pot of flowers that he's watering."

"Yeah, if he doesn't spray her." Sora said under her breath.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled and hit him in the back of his head.

So they reached the park, where Riku handed them the equipment once again. He left them so he can check up on something, like he said he would. The lovebirds, as he says so, were left alone ready for a fight.

" 'If he doesn't spray her' huh?" Kairi smirked out.

"Yes exactly like this!" Sora turned on the spray and no sooner than later, she was soaking wet.

"I knew you'd do that! So I'd do this!" She flicked off some water onto Sora. Just as easily as she did, he threw some dirt on her. He took out the hose again but Kairi took out a bucket when he started to spray. When Sora started to spray the water, she caught it in the bucket so she can dump it on him. Just as she did, he ducked down, causing her to miss him and the water dumping on Riku.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry Riku! But Sora started it!" she hurried out her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's ok, I got the picture while Sora was spraying you."

_**Camping In The Woods:**_

Picture 6 

"Hey Riku!" asked Kairi to Riku.

"Yup." He said as he turned around with the same trick she used on him in the hall and almost kicked Sora.

"How does Mrs. Celestial come up with all these pictures?"

"I dunno, she just does. And this one is—"

"A camping scene. So Mr. Silver Hair, how are we going to do this one?" Sora asked him.

"You're around a campfire and making some S'mores. Then you can eat 'em. But I call dibs on Sora's!"

"Hey! I was going to eat mine's!"

"No dur Sora, he was kidding. Right Riku?" Kairi assured him.

"Yes, maybe I do. So let's get started with the fire, in the pit over there. Don't make it too big and start it small. Feed it tiny pieces of twigs and dried up leaves, oh and by the way, Smokey's coming by to check up on you two."

"Smokey? You believe in the fire bear?" Sora asked him.

"What? Fore safety is important, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it is. So where's the marshmallows?"

"Over here." Riku opened his mouth and pointed inside. But it was all mushy when he showed them.

"Ewwww, Riku that's gross. And why are you eating them?" The red head asked him.

"Yes it's gross, that's why I'm showing you." They gave him a disgusted look. "And 'cause I'm hungry. I haven't eating all day."

"By all day, do you mean thirty minutes ago?" asked Sora.

"Well… hey the fire's ready!" he yelled out.

"You got lucky Riku." So Kairi and Sora took out their S'mores sticks, stuck on the chocolate, graham crackers and marshmallows. Kairi held up hers in the perfect area, just about the fire's reach, but Sora.

"IT'S ON FIRE! HELP! IT'S ONE FIRE!" he yelled.

"Sora you imbecile! You just blow it." Kairi said calmly as she did blow it out.

"Ok good picture guys, let's move on." Riku as he was starting to do so much, took the picture without them knowing and true emotions to show; not like the smiley ones, where the smiles may only be on the outside. So they gave out a small groan but he pushed them back to the car.

_**Biking Down A Hill:**_

Picture 7 

"Now we're biking?" Kairi asked

"Yes you are." Riku answered.

"Down a hill? How are you supposed to keep up?" Sora asked him back.

"The thing is, you guys are getting on these bikes and you're _pretending_ you rode down a hill. Just get on them, laugh and stuff and hold up yourselves on one leg, maybe both if you feel like it." Riku answered once again.

"And that's all?" Kairi asked again as she put on her helmet and got on her bike.

"Yes, that's all. So I need you to move up a bit, and Sora, open your eyes at least."

"Fine, okay. Just don't yell like my mom, it gets annoying." Sora whined back at him.

"It's only because you don't do your chores." Kairi back sassed as they all started laughing.

And as soon as the fit was over, Sora chimed out, "Hehe, lemme guess, Riku took the picture already, didn't you?"

"Huh? Oh the picture, no. Kairi, I need you to crack a joke like that again." Riku ordered.

"What! That's like a once in a lifetime chance you'll hear anything like that from me again." She said so she won't have to.

"Ha! You guys fell for it! Of course I took a picture!" He joked out when the two started to tackle him in anger.

_**Home Renovation:**_

Picture 8 

Riku cam out of a deserted like house, carrying a bucket of paint and some paintbrushes. He also came out with some wet towels and eye goggles.

"Put these on." He ordered and handed them the goggles. "Oh, and close your mouth."

"Why?" Sora said and disobeyed his order.

Riku flung out some paint on their face and overalls they were told to wear. "That's why, you guys are painting a room in this creepy, old and haunted house."

"Haunted?" They repeated.

"Paint it and it won't look as creepy." He answered all by himself.

So they did. The picture Riku took wasn't all that bad, but wasn't all that good either. He caught the right moment to click the button when Kairi raised her brush with a lot of excess paint that had a few drop fall on one of Sora's brunette spikes. He walked out the room out onto the yard where he yelled loud. Other than that, it was a simple, accidental picture or something like that. Nothing all that special, right?

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Hi guys! Sorry if it took me a while to update, or maybe it didn't. Whatever, so sorry (for real) if this chappy was lengthy. Thanks for reading, so I hope you're reviewing!

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	20. Chapter 18

xxxxxxxxxx 

Whooo! Last two pictures! And I promise that the last one will be the best, 'kay! Oh and I'm on an updating uproar, and a sugar rush too, so maybe the story will be completed the day I post this, but then again, when you have a sugar rush, in the end you go real slow.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_**Have A Happy Haunted Halloween:**_

Picture 9 

"Halloween, hmm? Hey, can I use my costume from Halloween Town?" Sora asked, in excitement because Halloween was his favorite holiday.

"You're so immature when it comes to this, Sora. But you do need to wear a costume, so I guess it's ok." Riku said to him, following an address his cousin gave him. She said it'd lead to two black and dead looking trees, the perfect backdrop.

"Yay!' he yelled as he took out a costume from his back pack.

"Do you always carry that around wherever you go now Sora? This is like the fifth instance where a teacher asks for a Halloween costume and you pull out this same one." Kairi questioned Sora.

"Uh, it is? 'Cause I never knew and I really like this one."

"_Okay._ So Riku," she said, turning her attention to him, "So what's my costume?"

He pulled the car in a parking lot and stepped out. One good look around the place and he gave a nod for them to come out. Riku opened the trunk and took out some clothing particles. It was Kairi's costume for the shot.

A skimpy free flowing, black t-shirt that showed her stomach and long sleeves. The sleeves at the end were all ripped up, and her mini-skirt the same. Fish net stockings over her legs and mid high boots. She was a witch, so her hat was at an angle and she would have to hold her broom with a pose. So Kairi changed in one of the rooms in the building, which happened to be a hotel. They agreed to let her just change in one.

"Nice costume, Kairi." Sora said, his eyes traveling throughout her body.

"Hey Sora! Eyes up here!" Kairi yelled at him, snapping in his face to get his attention and pointing up to her own.

"Oh, um, sorry Kai." He said, coming out of his daydreams.

"Ok, let's get this over with." Kairi turned her head to Riku again. "Hey Riku! Can we start now?" No matter how much she liked the attention, and the outfit too, she didn't like boys _looking _at her, especially her own friends. So the picture ended up pretty good. Sora and Kairi struck out in a pose where they crossed their arms, candy bag in one and just Kairi's broom in her other. They also stood back to back under the black tree arch.

"You know, the formation is starting to creep me out now." She said, shivering in the cold. It was about a ten-minute walk to the lot again and the haunted atmosphere started to kick in for her.

"It's not really scary once you block the scary fog, the random scary critters, the" Sora was interrupted by a screeching noise somewhere in the forest. She screamed and jumped five or six inches into the air and grabbed Sora in her arms when she came back down. But she wasn't alone, he and Riku joined in the scream fest.

"You guys, you guys! It's ok; it's just me Mrs. Celestial!" The teacher said to calm them down. "And wow Rikrik, I didn't know you'd freak out by a car screech coming from the other side of the forest."

And as if on cue, they all let go and Riku decided to speak up. "I wasn't scared, everyone was doing it." He said trying in his defense.

"And in everyone, you mean two?"

"Let me discuss this with you." Riku said taking his cousin to a different opening of trees. They could still hear a few echoes from their once again up roaring argument. So that left Kairi and Sora alone in the dark and spooky forest.

"So when we get to the love scene at the beach, do you think it'll be sunset?" Kairi asked while they sat on a firm log.

"Hm? The love scene? Hey Kai, why are you asking me about this?" he asked, getting more curious than her.

"I don't know. It's just a question that came out without even me thinking about it, you have those too."

"Yeah, I do, don't I Kai?" It felt as though the creepiness didn't scare them now. They were there for each other, like there was nothing that would break that. They stared into each other's eyes, slowly leaning forward to each other. Lip to lip, that's how they would tell each other their feeling towards each other.

"Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! They're going to kiss! Riku, you messed it up!" Mrs. Celestial yelled at him.

"What! How me? You're the one who told me we should go back!" He yelled out to her. Then he turned to them. "Let's just go to the last one guys."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Hmmmm, one pictures on one chapter. Some or a lot of you might be disappointed, but the next one is really important. It's also the last chapter! Oh and on my page, I put bios on my 3 OC's. I know it's late to put it up, so that's why it'll be up till the second chapter of my next story, maybe later.

**Here's one quote from the last chapter. Guess who's saying it and why!**

"A sour apple can turn sweet!" 

**Ohhhhhh, does it make you wonder who said it, I bet you'll be surprised at who did!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	21. The Happy End!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Heya you guys! It's the last chapter, so I'll try to make as romantic and dramatic as possible. But first of all, I want to give my last and biggest thanks to **annyx1, Becky13474, Sora788, annyx01, animelover07, Paper Hearts Bleed Ink **(I'm not sure about that one, it was signed anon. So I'm not sure)**, KHKairiNamineFanatic, Angelgirl18647 **and** m-m333 **(anon. Too) So on with the story, with the many questions soon to be answered! Like the winner of the jellybeans! Oh and my soon to be traditional after end of story party and secrets!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

_**Love On The Beach:**_

Picture 10 

"Hahaha! It's my long awaited picture! A lot of people have heard about this one already so you guys better make it good, 'kay?" Mrs. Celestial said.

"Okay, but exactly how did they find out about this picture?" Riku asked her.

"Oh, that wasn't me! So don't you go off to everyone and say that I told them." The teacher said in defense.

"But if you say it like that, it makes you look suspicious." Kairi said, causing the boys to laugh uncontrollably somehow in control under their breath.

"Yes it does, deary."

"Deary?" Kairi asked in a bit of disgust. Then she turned her head to Riku once again. "Hey Riku? This really is your cousin?"

He didn't answer for a minute or so. "Unfortunately. Hey guys look, we're at the beach and it looks like we can catch sunset!" The whole group gave a whoot, took off their shoes and ran to the shore.

Kairi got there first, stepping barefoot into the salty water. She just stood there, inhaling the air and letting her arms dangle loose. Sora was second because Riku and Celestial got caught up in one of their fights once again. He stood by Kairi, letting her enjoy the beach before he'll interrupt.

"If you're thinking of letting me soak it in first before interrupting, you already have." She said calmly, still keeping her position.

"Whoa, you can do that! Now I'm just wondering if you're psychic." Sora jumped back at least an inch or two.

"No, it's just that you breath really loud and wheezy."

"Yeah sure I do."

"I'm glad you understand that you do." And just when he was going to make another stupid remark just so he can hear her, Riku called out to them for the shot.

He led them to a spot where he can get them, the sun and its glare off the water. Riku ordered them, in a really bossy way, to hold each other close. They could've kissed if they wanted to, but they didn't. So Kairi and Sora were held together by a hug, head side by side, hers in front, his gravity defying spikes coming out from the back. He took the picture, and it sort of looked like it was taken from the side because of the glare of the sun, which made it look a bit confusing.

"'Kay you guys! We have maybe, oh ten minutes left on the beach. So you guys enjoy!" Mrs. Celestial yelled out to them. So Riku caught up to her, they walked off and the famous echoes of their yells could be heard again. Come to think of it, they've never really talked unless it was in the form of an argument.

"So we're left alone again?" Sora asked, that little nervous lump coming up his throat.

"Yeah, I guess so." Same thing happening to Kairi.

"What're we going to do now?"

"I dunno. You have an idea?"

_**In The Trees:**_

"Do ya think they'll notice we've stopped arguing?" Celestial asked to Riku.

"Heck, yeah they will. But then again, they're too soak up in each other to notice that." He answered.

"So if they kiss—"

"—And if we have the right side. Ahem, right. Sorry."

"Ok, back to where I was. You'll take the picture and replace that other one?"

"I never took 'that other one."

"WHAT?! YOU NEVER TOOK ANOTHER ONE!" the teacher yelled out. Kairi and Sora turned their heads to their direction; probably just thinking it was one of their louder uproars in their argument. Riku thought fast and took both heads down under the cover of the brush and shade from the trees.

"Shut up, Celestial. If you don't keep quiet and they hear you, they might find out that we're under the brush. And yes I did take a picture, I was just kidding you around."

"Two things: you joke around way too much for your own good, and second, you joked when that could've broken our cover, dumbo!" She gave him a hit on the head.

"Ow, and it t… oh look! I think they're really talking about something important." The cousins turned their attention.

"So you really think that Sora?" Kairi asked, that same I'm-in-love tone coming back from earlier. "Wow—"

"Wow what?" he asked back.

"I thought that this moment would be in Paris."

"Get over that, so do you?" By now, maybe even before, they sat on the sand. So when Sora asked Kairi, she jumped up and pulled him up too and hugged.

They didn't feel like they needed to speak, they'd talk through emotions. Sora broke the hug and they stared into each other's, probably about a minute or so.

"So you want to finish what we started earlier?" he asked.

"You really don't have to ask." Once she finished, Sora came down. Lip to lip, again they would talk oh, so privately. Kairi's right leg raised, more like flicked gently, up from the ground. _Yay! My leg rose, so that means we're really in love with each other!_ She thought to herself, believing in the romance rumors that she hears from Selphie all the time.

Riku took the picture and Celestial checked her watch. "It's been fifteen, let's go back to the fair." So they stood up and walked to them in the act of just finishing their argument of the century. Celestial held her in Riku's face and said, "It's been fifteen, and we need to go." So they broke off each other, both in huge grins.

_**Back At The Fair:**_

"We're here, my wonderful fair that I organized!" Mrs. Celestial yelled out to the air.

"Show-off." Riku said, in his not-happy-not-mad-not-anything tone. She was on knees holding up her arms then he just hit her in the head. "Ok, me and Ms. Praise the Fair over there are going to start the stall, you guys, be you. Go on the Ferris wheel, it'll be fun!" he tempted them with the tickets they'd need. They gave a look at each other and Sora snatched the tickets out of Riku's hand. "Your loss." He said.

"Aww, you set them up on the Ferris Wheel." Mrs. Celestial said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just print out the beach picture—" He said glumly this time.

"That's in a heart frame!"

"Yeah. I know, aren't you _so_ happy?"

"Sarcasm much, Rikrik."

"STOP CALLING ME RIKRIK!"

"Why should I?"

"Then what am I supposed to do? Stop calling my cousin by her own name and start calling her Mrs. Celestial, when she's not even married?" Gasps in the passers by, good thing none of them knew Riku and Celestial.

"Don't you even bring that up—"

"Oh look, now. It's done." Riku took out the picture and placed it in the frame. No sooner than later, a small crowd started to form, bringing their films and watchful eyes on the pictures that were taken.

"Looks like he's gonna kill her."

"But he isn't. They look cute in the Halloween one."

"Yeah, those are nice, but look at the heart frame! They kissed!" A few random people started calling out. You'd be surprised at the crowd Celestial lured in. Only two or three people here and there that actually had pictures to print.

And the two that would spread the word of the kiss, Alyssa and Selphie, came out of the crowd. Their jaws dropped, but Selphie's came back up. "Omigosh! We need to tell more people! And tell them too, that they kissed! Riku, Riku, Riku! Where are they?!?" she squealed out.

"Oh, that picture? I sent them onto the Ferris Wheel." He assured her.

Alyssa drew back her jaw and looked a bit too surprised just to hear they were on the wheel. "Why'd you send them on this one? It's where the carts slide around the bars!!! You should know; you're the one who ordered it for the fair!" she yelled at him.

"Uhhhhh, _I knew that!" _he said really dumbfounded.

"Sure you did. So I wonder what's happening on their cart?" Selphie said.

_**On The Cart:**_

"S, Sora, we're on the top." Kairi said really scared as she and Sora were tied up in each other's arms, afraid of the ride they were set up on.

"And now, it's swinging!!!" They screamed for no certain death that they thought they were in. Sora held on tighter, as she buried her head in his shoulder.

About five minutes later, they reached the bottom. "Those were the worst ten minutes of my life so far. Where's Riku, I'm so going to beat 'em up." Sora said a bit aggressively.

"Sora! It's okay, that was actually fun!" Kairi said, lighting up the moment just by a tweak and a big smile. He returned with a yes with his cheesy grin, too.

The same two girls came up to them, Selphie once again perking up the moment even more with Alyssa quietly following her around; not just because she wanted to, she had to. Selphie was holding onto her arm. "Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh did you guys know you kissed!?!"

"Yeah, if we did." Sora stammered at the thought. "How'd you know we kissed?"

"You didn't know? Riku took the picture for the heart frame. He did it without telling you? Ohhhhh, he's in big trouble now!"

"Wait, you're telling us that Riku took a picture with his so-called cousin Celestial?" Kairi questioned then just noticing that she told Selphie she was a friend with the cousin of her most hated teacher.

"Riku's cousin is Mrs. Celestial! And to think, we worked together to hook you guys up!" The little bunny said back.

"Ha! I knew you were trying to do that!" So they left Sora and Alyssa alone as they walked off to converse about their topic.

And so came the dreaded moment of silence. A few people turned to a lot passing by, but they remained silent and a foot or two apart. Then Sora spoke up (oh the joy of sound!). "Uh, I gotta go beat up Riku. See ya later!" And so he left, leaving Alyssa alone.

But as if it were only fate, Veronica popped out of the crowd. "We need your help."

"Huh? Why? I've long left you guys now." Alyssa said back, wondering what she was needed for.

"Yes, yeah you've left us. But do you think Riku has an extra picture of Sora and Kairi?"

"Why, I ask again. But would I even want to know?"

"It's not bad, trust me this once, 'kay?"

"No."

"Do I have to beg?"

"Yes." Alyssa slyly asked. She knew that if she could get Veronica on her knees just for one thing in front of her, that her reputation would lift.

"Fine, but we have to go behind something so no one would see us." Plan of the century, defeated for the day. So they went behind the picture stall, where Riku was so they could just borrow the picture.

What Veronica was up to was to enter them into the 'Cutest Couple' competition, where Sora and Kairi were bound to win with their picture. But what she forgot was that Sora would be there too.

"What do we do now? My plan is ruined!" Veronica yelped.

"Wait, there is _some_ hope. We need Mrs. Celestial." So both their faces lit up and Alyssa called out for her.

She came running out, stopping just two steps away from them. She came over to Alyssa "Isn't she the bad guy in the story here?" She said as she pointed to Veronica.

"Not right now." She stopped and cleared her throat for no particular reason, just because she wanted to. "We need to borrow the picture of Kairi and Sora."

"Why?"

This time, Veronica stood up. "We're going to enter them in a contest."

"Ohhhh, I've heard of your plan." 

"WHAT! How?"

"Nah. I was kidding, and sure I'll give another copy."

"Yay! But what about Sora?" Alyssa asked. They huddled up together and exchanged plans. After a minute or two, they broke up and went to the places they'd agree they'd go to.

Alyssa came up to Sora. "Hey Sora! Kairi told me to tell you that she wanted to meet up with you by the wheel."

"NO! Not the wheel. But why?"

"She says it's important."

"Okay." So he left Riku be, who came out of under a table, hiding from the tinier than him brunette. Celestial came in from the back door, pressed a few buttons on a printing machine and handed them the picture.

"Thanks, Mrs. Celestial." The girls said together.

"No problem! Now go enter them and hope they'll win!" And they were off to do whatever it was they were going to do.

"What was that about Celestial?" Riku asked after Alyssa and Veronica were off their view.

"Nothing, Rikrik. Nothing at all."

"Sure it wasn't. What was—" Fate says that it didn't want Celestial to answer that, to it sent a giant crowd to disturb the quiet. "You got lucky."

Veronica and Alyssa ran off to enter them in the contest. And just as they slipped the entry with their picture, the voting booths opened. They were able to count the votes and see the winner was "Kairi and Sora! Please come to the stage!"

How awkward, the two were told to meet each other at the wheel, which now held many memories, those forever-dreaded memories. "You enter us in something, Sora?"

"No, you Kairi?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I did."

"Oh, well then let's go!" They arrived at the stage, stood up and faced the crowd.

"Congratulations! You two have won the Cutest Couple Contest!" an announcer yelled out to the crowd. He handed them back the picture Veronica and Alyssa worked for and the same puzzled look of the century came out.

"We never— Ow!" A flying note hit Sora. He rubbed his head where it hit and read the note:

_Veronica told me that a sour apple could turn sweet. I have no heck of an idea what that meant, but whatever you do, don't say you never entered the contest. You guys won, Veronica entered you, so kiss for the crowd!_

Alyssa 

"Hey Kai, read this." Sora handed her the note and she stared at it for a minute or so.

"So should we?"

"You don't even have to ask." Sora took her in his grasp as Kairi put her arms around him. As soon as their lips met, the crowd went in a loud cheer.

They finally confessed their love for each other. Not only them know now, so does the rest of Destiny High.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

The x's are more specially written this time, it's the end! Yeah, yeah, I know it sucks, but that was all I could come up with. The anticipation for my next story stopped me. Sorry! But like I promised, the winner of the jellybean contest is… drum roll…m-m333! I only got 3 entries', the others from Angelgirl18647 and KHKairiNamineFanatic! Thanks so much! And the secrets!

First one's about Mrs. Celestial. Yes, she's a cousin with Riku, yes you could say they're at war but they aren't, but you were surprised when Riku said that she wasn't even married. Yes! It's true! And even bigger secret, she's younger than all of them. Omi, oh my! She's really smart so she skipped a lot of grades and graduated high school early. She wasn't allowed to get any other job but a teacher 'till she was older, so Celestial took the offer.

Erm, I got nothing else now, just keep checking up on my profile for my next story, it's still not named. Seriously it isn't. Sooooo, I'm out for now!


End file.
